nobiliterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Masva
Masva, officially the People's Democratic Republic of Masva, is a Marxist-Leninist single party state and the northernmost country in the world. The country is divided into 23 subdivisions, three of which are federal regions. The capital and largest city in Masva is Capiola. All of Masva is north of the Aergus Line, an imaginary line that denotes where snowfall is most abundant. Masva is the second largest country in the world with 1,010,768,955 inhabitants, only behind Shorgs by roughly half a million. Settlers of the early Masvan and Keilman regions had long gotten along with one another, becoming useful trading and economic allies. This relation ended up jump-starting the Masvan-Keilman Tsardom, established in 1557. Tsar Alexandar II, a strong believer in the idea that Masvans were superior to Keilmans, placed new taxes on Keilmans and began to divide the two groups socially and economically. Keilmans responded to the discrimination by seceding from the tsardom in 1703. The subsequent events after the secession led to the tsardom becoming an empire a year later. One of the main goals of the empire was to extend its land and influence throughout the continent and overseas. Countries like Yeniar, Elbenia, and Gaerland became prime targets of Masvan, but only land from Yeniar was won and kept. Masva stepped into the Second Great War in hopes that it can gain new territory, fighting alongside Hotscott. Once Masva lost the war, many were upset with the government, their reasons for fighting, and their efforts during the war. These feelings of animosity led to the Masvan Revolution of 1948, ending more than 200 years of monarch rule, that established a communistic regime in the country. Masva's economy is stable with a GDP $5.901 trillion, however it's GDP per capita ranks among the lowest in the world with $5,383. Masva had set a precedent for future communist countries established following 1948. The country heavily relies on natural resources and its logging industry to support its economy. Masva is often ranked as one of the least democratic countries in the world, often alongside Cinlamia and Hacktor. Etymology Masva got its name from the early inhabitants of the region who were known a Mavs. The term Masvan did not originate until 1628 when Keilman protesters sung melodies mispronouncing Mavs as Masvans, most likely because of language barriers as Masvans spoke their own language while Keilmans mainly spoke Haplish. Afterwards, the mispronounciation was used by other countries outside of the tsardom with Mavs eventually fading out in favor of Masvan. As Masvan literally means "inhabitants of the land of Mavs," Masva means "land of the Mavs." History Early Masvan and Keilman relations Tsardom of Masva and Keilm established Keilman secession and the rise of the Masvan Empire Second Great War and the end of the empire Modern times Geography Demographics Population Language Religion Government and politics Political divisions Parties and elections Foreign relations Eduation Health Culture Popular media Literature and arts Food Sports Category:Masvan-speaking countries or territoriesCategory:RepublicsCategory:Single-party statesCategory:Socialist statesCategory:Countries in SMORF